The Pornscape
"The Pornscape" is the 10th and final episode of the first season of Big Mouth. It is the tenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 29, 2017. It was written by Gil Ozeri and directed by Joel Moser. Synopsis While attempting to drown his sorrows, Andrew becomes hopelessly addicted to porn; Coach Steve becomes a suspect in a murder spree. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Nick Birch *Andrew Glouberman *Jessi Glaser *Jay Bilzerian *Missy Foreman-Greenwald *Maurice *Connie *Coach Steve *Sergeant *Detective Florez *Detective Dumont *Ponytail Killer Minor Roles *Matthew MacDell *Devin *Lola Skumpy *Lars *DeVon *Caleb *Sylvester Stallone *Kitty *Miss Benitez *Nick's Pubes *Rick *Svetlana (On a Screen) *Pam (Cameo) *Scorpion (Cameo) *Ronnie (Cameo) *Choupette (Cameo) *Karl Lagerfield (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Carol (Pictured) *Susan (Pictired) *Guy Bilzerian (Mentioned) *Shannon Glaser (Mentioned) *Greg Glaser (Mentioned) Trivia *Nick and Andrew watch porn for the first time. The pornographic content they watch is a video tape called "The Italian Stallian", featuring Sylvester Stallone. *DeVon naturally puts his hands up, whenever he's around police because he's black. *Nick gets his first zit and later, his first pubes. *Missy says that she and Andrew should just be friends. *First mention of The Ponytail Killer and his story arc. *Guy believes that DNA is a lie made up by gay scientists and Jay believes this. *Coach Steve mentions his father for the first time, saying that he's dead and buried in a pet cemetary. *Andrew's aunt died in 2011 after a slow, miserable battle with cancer. *Maurice tells the story of the history of pornography. *Maurice is 75,000,000 years old. *Andrew becomes addicted to pornography. *Coach Steve was born on September 11th. *Marty's social security number is 7490 5894 5364 1829. *Marty's credit card valid thru is on November, 20th. *Nick, Andrew, and Maurice break the fourth wall at the end of the episode, saying that someday, they could make a cartoon show about their lives. They worry that the content of their show would lead to it being considered "child pornography", and Maurice fearfully tries to rationalize that if it's animated, it won't get them arrested. This whole conversation was a metaphor for how the real-life creators of Big Mouth based the show around their own lives when they were teenagers and how their show often receives controversy for being "child pornography", due to its abundance of sexual situations and nudity and the fact that the main characters in these situations are mostly children and teenagers. Cultural References *Maurice quotes Mr. Miyagi from "The Karate Kid", saying "The student has become the master." *Miss Benitez teaches the kids about Covalent Bonds. *Coach Steve watched Home Alone once. *Marty thinks that The Big Bang Theory is funny. *Jay and Jessi drink Canada Dry ginger ale. *The Ponytail Killer kills Karl Lagerfield. His pet cat, Choupette paws at the garbage bin that his body was thrown into. *Andrew goes to a pornographic website called Hot Camz. Although it's likely this name was chosen as just a generic sex cam website title, there is actually a real sex cam website that uses this exact name. *Marty has a Vista credit card. *Maurice and Nick's adventure to The Pornscape is a parody on the movie Journey. *The song "Changes" by Charles Bradley plays during the ending credits. Goofs *Andrew was somehow able to have a webcam chat with Svetlana, despite his laptop not having a webcam. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1